If You See Him
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: I still miss him more than ever, but please don't say a word if you see him...


My very first Psych songfic! I love writing songfics, and I'm very excited to start writing them for Shules. I picked one of my favorites for this first one, and I hope that everyone will enjoy it. It's angsty, but very good. The song is the incredible duet If You See Her (If You See Him) by the very amazing Reba McEntire and Brooks and Dunn. I hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Juliet O'Hara sighed as she put her cup of coffee down and checked her watch. She had another two hours to kill before she had to be anywhere important. Absently she tapped her coffee mug and glanced around the cozy diner. This place held so many memories for her, mostly good but some sad, but she couldn't bring herself to stop coming.

It had been six months since she had last spoken to Shawn, and even though she knew it was over, she couldn't seem to put out the fire in her heart that he had started all those years ago.

The diner door opened, and Burton Guster stepped in. As the waitress guided him to a table, he was surprised to see Juliet nursing a cup of coffee and looking sad. He nodded at the waitress and made his way to Juliet. "Juliet?"

Juliet turned her head, and her eyes widened in surprise. "Gus?"

He held his arms out, and she stood up and stepped into his embrace. It had broken his heart when Shawn and Juliet had broken up, because he saw what everyone else saw. They truly loved each other. "How have you been?"

She shrugged. "I've been... okay." After she and Shawn had split up, Shawn and Gus had taken on less and less police cases, until suddenly they just weren't there anymore.

Gus affectionately kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad." He pulled back a little and motioned to the booth. "Sit down."

They both sat down, and Juliet smiled at Gus. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good."

Juliet looked down at her hands. "And Shawn?"

"He's alright. We're still solving cases."

"That's good."

They sat in friendly silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company. Finally Juliet interrupted the silence. "Gus, can I tell you something?"

Gus nodded. "Of course you can."

She studied her hands intently as she tried to find the words. "I... I still miss him, Gus. A lot."

Gus leaned back and let out a soft sigh. He wasn't really surprised by her admission.

She twisted her fingers. "I don't know why I'm telling you this."

He reached out and laid his hand over hers. "It's okay to miss him, Jules."

It was silly, but after all the years of flirting and dancing around their true feelings, she had thought that once they finally got together it would work. Nothing would be strong enough to tear them apart. They wouldn't let it.

Suddenly she stood up. "I... I have to go, Gus." She hugged him again. "It was great talking to you."

"You too, Jules."

She brushed her hair out of her face, and for a moment, Gus thought she wanted to say something else. But she didn't. She gave him another smile and left the diner.

Gus watched her leave, and after a small breakfast, he also left the diner.

_If you see him_

_Tell him I wish him well_

_How am I doing?_

_Well sometimes it's hard to tell_

_I still miss him more than ever_

_But please don't say a word_

_If you see him_

_If you see him_

After leaving the diner, Gus drove to the Psych office. As he got out of his car and walked inside, he checked his watch. Shawn probably wouldn't be in for another hour or two. He would have plenty of time to get some paperwork done before his best friend got there and they got a case. He unlocked the front door and walked inside.

As he went to his desk, he was startled to see Shawn sitting at his own desk. "Shawn?"

Shawn nodded at his best friend. "Hey, man."

His greeting was subdued, but it was something Gus had sadly become accustomed to since Shawn and Juliet had broken up. "Hey."

Shawn smiled briefly and returned his focus to the computer screen in front of him.

Gus sat down at his desk and turned his computer on. "I, uh, ran into Juliet this morning."

For a moment, Shawn didn't respond. "You did?"

"Yeah. She's doing good."

Shawn absently picked up the Nerf ball on his desk. "Did she ask about me?"

"She did." Gus leaned back in his chair. "I still think you should talk to her."

"It's over, Gus."

Gus wasn't so sure about that.

Shawn tossed the Nerf ball into the air. "I guess... if you see her again, you can tell her I still think of her."

"I think it's a little more than that, Shawn. You've done nothing but pine for her for almost six months."

"I have not!"

"What else have you done?"

"Plenty of stuff."

"Like what?"

"I solved that Stiles case. And I've been using my Elliptical!"

"You have not, Shawn. And I solved the Stiles case."

"With my help."

"Right."

Shawn leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the desk. "I really screwed that up," he said softly after several minutes of silence.

Gus raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Shawn looked at his best friend. "If you see her again..." His voice trailed off.

"What?"

"Ask her..." He sighed, shaking his head. "Never mind." He pulled his feet off of the desk as the phone rang, and he grabbed it, grateful for the distraction.

Gus watched his best friend, deeply saddened. It was obvious to him that they weren't over each other.

Shawn wrote something down, then hung up the phone and stood up. "New case."

Gus nodded. "Great." He followed Shawn out of their office and back onto the Santa Barbara streets that they had grown up on.

_If you see her_

_Tell her I'm doing fine_

_And if you want to_

_Say that I think of her from time to time_

_Ask her if she ever wonders_

_Where we both went wrong_

_If you see her_

_If you see her_

That night, Shawn dragged himself home to his empty apartment. It was this time of the day that he hated. When he was the most alone.

He changed into sweats and grabbed something to drink, then sat down on the couch. On the endtable, there was a single picture, and he briefly glanced at it. It took him back to another time, a decidedly happier one.

Gus had a knack for sneaking up on people with his camera, and it usually was annoying. But this time, he had caught a truly beautiful sight. They were at a park, and Shawn and Juliet were in the grass beside a small pond. He was leaned back between her legs with his head resting against her shoulder, and she had a hand in his thick hair. They both had smiles of pure contentment, and a sad smile touched his lips.

Suddenly TV no longer had any appeal, and he pushed himself off of the couch. How could he have been so stupid? After years of flirting and rare kisses, he had gotten the most amazing woman in the world in his arms. And now she was gone.

With a weary sigh, he trudged into the bedroom he had once shared with his Jules.

_I still want her_

After work, Juliet stopped by a Chinese restaurant and picked up dinner, then drove home. But by the time she got upstairs, she had lost her appetite.

She put the food in the microwave, then shed her jacket and shoes. Pulling off her holster, she put her gun away. As she walked around the empty apartment, she was haunted by Shawn's presence. All the pictures she couldn't bring herself to put away, the pineapple magnets on the fridge, and the worn out sweatshirt he'd left behind that she just couldn't throw away or give back to him.

She changed into her favorite pajamas, turned off the lights, and went into her bedroom. But even before she laid her head on the pillow, she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep.

_And I still need him so_

At two different apartments, miles apart, neither Shawn nor Juliet could sleep.

Because of stubborn pride, they were both completely alone.

_I don't know why we let each other go_

That Friday, Juliet was particularly tired and moody as she walked into the Santa Barbara police precinct. The dark circles under her eyes were evidence of her lack of sleep, along with the large cup of coffee clutched in her hand.

Officer McNabb saw her enter, and he gave her a friendly wave and smile. "Good morning, Detective O'Hara."

Juliet almost snapped at him, but he wasn't the cause of her lack of sleep. So she simply nodded silently and continued toward her desk.

Lassiter was sitting at his desk, his nose buried in a file.

Juliet noticed something odd on her desk, and she frowned. There, beside her keyboard, was a large pineapple. She glanced around, then set her coffee cup down and picked up the fruit. "What...?"

Footsteps behind her made her turn around, and she came face to face with the last person she expected to see.

Shawn gave her a small, sheepish smile and shoved his hands into his pocket. "Hi, Jules..."

She swallowed hard, clutching the pineapple in her hands. "Shawn..."

Despite looking exhausted, she still looked incredibly beautiful. It didn't matter what she was wearing or what she was doing. She would always be perfect in his eyes.

How could he have thought for a minute, let alone six months, that he could live without her?

He took a small step forward.

_If you see her _

_Tell her the light's still on for her_

She looked down at the pineapple that was clutched in her hands. For almost six months, they had been apart, and somehow she had still been able to breathe.

She set the pineapple down. But she didn't just want to exist anymore. She wanted him.

He made her feel things no man had ever made her feel before, as cliqued as it sounded. Even Scott, whom she had thought at one point could be the only man for her. And she had been so certain, until Shawn Spencer waltzed into her life.

He had started a flame in her heart that still raged out of control.

She took a step closer toward him.

_Nothing's changed_

_Deep down the fire still burns for him_

Encouraged by her step, Shawn moved closer and pulled his hands out of his pockets.

Juliet took another step, her heart pounding.

A strange silence had fallen over the room, and every onlooker was mesmerized by the scene that was unfolding. Most knew about the breakup, and all, with the exception of Lassiter, were saddened by it.

_And even if it takes forever_

_Say I'll still be here_

They both continued to take steps, until there was no space left between them.

Letting out a slow breath, Shawn reached out and ran his fingers lightly along Juliet's cheek.

Juliet closed her eyes and leaned into the touch that had haunted her dreams for so many nights.

_If you see him_

A shudder went through her slender frame as he whispered her name.

Smiling softly, he drew her against his chest with his free arm. Then he caught her lips in a soft, tentative kiss.

_If you see her_

Her arm wound around his neck and pulled him tighter against her.

Finally they broke apart, but Shawn kept his forehead against hers. "I missed you so much, Jules."

"I missed you, too, Shawn."

There was a quiet pause. "I'm sorry," they both said softly.

As they moved to kiss again, Lassiter slammed his file down and stood up. "Okay, break it up!" he commanded, glaring at them. Then he looked around the room at the starry eyed spectators. "Everyone, back to work!"

Slowly the crowd dispersed, but Juliet remained in Shawn's arms.

Vick had stepped out of her office, and she gave Shawn and Juliet a chiding look. "If the two of you can't stop that, just get out of here." She was tired of seeing Juliet mope around the squadroom, and to be honest she had missed Shawn's antics. If their reconciliation fixed all of that, she was thrilled.

Juliet glanced up at Shawn. "The diner?"

He kissed her forehead, mock saluting Lassiter before he grabbed Juliet's hand. "I'll bring her back Monday." Under his breath, he added, "Or Tuesday."

Lassiter pointed a finger at them, but they were already heading toward the door. "Damn kids."

Vick chuckled softly, happy to know that two people she considered friends would be happy again.

Outside, Juliet grabbed the front of Shawn's shirt and pulled him close. "Do we really have to go to the diner?" she whispered.

He grinned charmingly. "Of course not." He gave her another soft kiss, then wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "We can go to the arcade."

"Shawn..."

He laughed as they walked down to the street. "Jules, we can go anywhere you want to go." As long as he was with her, he was happy and all was right again in his world.

They were going to be okay.

_If you see him_

_If you see her_

The End!

A/N: Angsty, yes. And Lassiter is an ass. LOL. Hopefully my next piece will be fluffier, but I don't know. I like torturing Shules. LOL. Thanks for reading, everyone, and please review!


End file.
